Muriel Taggert
Muriel Taggert was a witch who was originally the wife of a former caretaker and was later imprisoned on the preserve Fablehaven by 13 knots in an ivy shack Pre-series Muriel Taggert used to be the lovely, intelligent wife of a previous caretaker from more than 160 years ago, but she became enamored with dark magic and turned into an evil witch. She learned her dark magic from some dark creatures of Fablehaven. She became unstable and tried to aid some of the foul denizens of the Fablehaven woods in an act of rebellion. Her husband called in assistance and had her imprisoned for her crimes. She was imprisoned in a shack on the grounds of Fablehaven, held from using magic by a rope with 13 magical knots. The knots could only be undone by a mortal who asked for a favor of their own free will. They would have to say,"Of my own free will, I sever this knot", and blow on a knot in order to undo it. Muriel would use the magical power released from unraveling the knot to grant the favor the person sought. Series ''Fablehaven'' Seth first found her in her shack when he went exploring in the woods for the first time, chewing on one out of 2 knots of a rope in front of the shack. She tried inviting him in for tea which he refused, showed Seth Mendigo, and then asked him to place his hand inside a box which he also refused to do. She then raised a hand and cast some spell to make sure he did not return to the yard without experiencing some unnerving situations. Later When Kendra met her, she still had two knots left. One was undone when Seth needed to be restored after the Fairies turned him into a walrus-like monstrosity, and she was freed by Kendra and Seth as they unravelled the last knot in order to restore Ruth from her chicken form. She then tried to take over Fablehaven by releasing the demon Bahumat. Bahumat was bound by knots just as Muriel had been, and because she was mortal, she used the power in those knots to do various things such as wish for a new dress, her youth, etc. She finally succeeded in releasing Bahumat. Mendigo was given life and transformed to human sized at this time. She almost won the battle but Kendra sought the help of the fairy queen and defeated Muriel with an enlarged army of fairies. The fairies bound Muriel in the ruins of the Forgotten Chapel, tied with Bahumat, with a large number of magical knots. the fairies caused a verdant hill to form over the ruins, once again imprisoning Bahumat and Muriel. Description Dressed in crude rags, she is a wiry old woman that has bony hands with knobby knuckles. Her long, white hair is matted and has yellow tint to it. One of her eyes are bloodshot, and she is missing many of her teeth. Her pale arms are bare to the shoulder, and are thin and wrinkled, with faint blue veins and some purple scabs. Her legs are the color of ivory, and are infested with insect bites. Her gray toenails are full of fungus. She is taller than she looks, smells bad and is ugly. Despite her appearance, her voice is melodious and smooth. Powers and Abilities * Muriel is a witch. She can cast many spells and has a wide array of magic, including granting wishes. * Since she is a witch, she doesn't only have magical powers, she also has magical items like a limberjack named Mendigo, who does whatever she says once he was transformed . * Also, stereotypically, since she's a witch, she is also cunning and deceiving. *She is unable to spy or spread her influence to people that are outside of her shack while she is imprisoned. Instead, she got Imps to spy for her. Trivia *The inspiration for Muriel is the Arabic translation for witch, one who blows on knots. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Dark creatures Category:Characters Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Witch Category:Magical Creatures